nondisneyvillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Hobgoblin (comics)
The Hobgoblin is the alias of several fictional characters that appears in comic books published by Marvel Comics. The first and best-known Hobgoblin is Roderick Kingsley. He first appeared in The Amazing Spider-Man #238, and was created by Roger Stern and John Romita, Sr. In 2009, the Hobgoblin was ranked by IGN as the 57th greatest comic book villain.Contents Publication history The Hobgoblin was created by writer Roger Stern when he was writing The Amazing Spider-Man in the early 1980s. Like other writers Stern found himself under pressure to have Spider-Man fight the Green Goblin again but did not wish to bring Norman Osborn or Bart Hamilton back from the dead, have Harry Osborn become the Green Goblin again or create yet another Green Goblin. Instead he decided to create a new character as heir to the Goblin's legacy and developed the Hobgoblin.3 A key part of the character's appeal was that his identity was not initially revealed, generating one of the longest running mysteries in the Spider-Man comics. However, Stern left the series after The Amazing Spider-Man #252 and subsequent writers struggled with the question of the identity. Interviews and articles written by various writers, most notably Tom DeFalco and Peter David, artist Ron Frenz and editor James Owsley (now known as Christopher Priest) are all somewhat at odds with one another over many details about the course of events and what was agreed. However, all sources agree that DeFalco, who had taken over the writing chores on the title, was due to bring the storyline to a revelation when he suddenly departed the title. (DeFalco has since stated that he had intended to reveal Richard Fisk, The Kingpin of Crime's son, as the Hobgoblin, and Roderick Kingsley as the Rose; the ultimate outcome was, in fact, the exact reverse.) Owsley then wrote the one-shot Spider-Man vs Wolverine in which Leeds was killed off (though the actual death was not shown), fully intending that Leeds was not the Hobgoblin. Shortly afterwards Peter David (at the time the regular writer on The Spectacular Spider-Man) was commissioned to write The Amazing Spider-Man #289, a double sized issue in which the Hobgoblin's identity would be revealed. After examining the recent issues David came to the conclusion that the only person who fit the clues was Ned Leeds, and so wrote the unusual revelation issue in which a dead man was revealed as the villain. With Spider-Man's then-archenemy now dead, a new Hobgoblin was created from the storyline of Macendale's hatred of the Hobgoblin.4 The revelations proved controversial and many fans felt that the Macendale Hobgoblin was subsequently treated poorly, often coming across as one of the weaker Spider-Man villains. Roger Stern returned and pitched an idea for a Spider-Man story in which it would be revealed that Leeds had not been the Hobgoblin after all and the real identity would be revealed. Working on the basis that Leeds' death was implausible given the Hobgoblin's strength, the 1997 three-issue miniseries Spider-Man: Hobgoblin Lives was commissioned in which Roderick Kingsley (whom Stern had introduced in The Spectacular Spider-Man #43) was revealed as the original Hobgoblin, ending the mystery after over ten years. edit Fictional character biography edit Roderick KingsleyHobgoblin Hobgoblin drawn by John Romita, Sr. and John Romita, Jr. Publication information Publisher Marvel Comics First appearance (as Roderick Kingsley) Peter Parker, the Spectacular Spider-Man #43 (June 1980) (as Hobgoblin) The Amazing Spider-Man #238 (March 1983) Created by Roger Stern John Romita, Sr. (based upon the Green Goblin by Stan Lee and Steve Ditko) In-story information Alter ego Roderick Kingsley Abilities Superhuman physical attributes and intellect seemingly identical to that of the Green Goblin. Utilizes goblin-theme weapons and paraphernalia. Roderick Kingsley started out as a fashion designer and billionaire, who had criminal underworld connections and had come about his wealth through unethical business practices and corporate raiding. Coincidentally, Kingsley was also the employer of Mary Jane Watson for a time.5 As a means of avoiding the drill of day-to-day appearances, he had his timid identical twin brother Daniel pose as him to run his corporation day-by-day.6 Kingsley's activities gave him many enemies, one of which was Narda Ravanna, a rival fashion designer whose business he had ruined. Taking the identity of Belladonna, she attempted revenge on Kingsley but was twice thwarted by Spider-Man.789 After these incidents, Kingsley sought to protect himself and his empire by gaining more power. His chance came when a thug named George Hill discovered the secret lair of Norman Osborn after running into the sewer when Spider-Man caught all the other gang members. Hill reported his discovery to Kingsley in hopes of earning a reward, but instead Kingsley killed him to make sure that no one else got wind of the discovery.10 Upon examining the lair and gleaning the secrets within it, Kingsley decided to adopt the legacy of the Green Goblin almost in its entirety. Using the Green Goblin's equipment, Kingsley adopted the identity of the Hobgoblin (which should not be confused with the second Green Goblin, who was Harry Osborn).10 Soon after adopting this new identity, he first encountered Spider-Man as the Hobgoblin.11 His activities included using some of Norman Osborn's files on prominent figures to blackmail them,12 and attempting to buy Osborn's old corporation and merge it with his own.13 These schemes inevitably brought him into conflict with Spider-Man.11 Kingsley perceived Spider-Man as a nuisance and sought to eliminate him almost as an afterthought, rather than a principal goal. Kingsley also found among Norman's notes incomplete remnants of the strength enhancing potion of Norman Osborn. He became obsessed with finding the complete formula or perfecting the incomplete notes.14 In his various criminal activities Kingsley repeatedly lost to the web-slinger, as he lacked the raw physical power of Spider-Man.11 Persistent and extremely intelligent, Kingsley eventually recovered the strength-enhancing potion he sought. Being well aware that the formula had driven Osborn insane, Kingsley was not about to try it until he had tested it on someone else.14 He tricked a small-time hood in his employ, Lefty Donovan, into administering the formula and then used mind control to force Donovan to fight Spider-Man in the Hobgoblin costume. From a distance, Kingsley carefully monitored Donovan's vital signs and behavior. When Spider-Man overwhelmed and unmasked Donovan, and his brainwashing began to fail, Kingsley acted quickly to protect his identity by programming Donovan's glider to crash, instantly killing him.1415 Though Donovan's tenure as a Hobgoblin was brief, he is considered the second Hobgoblin. Judging that the experiment was a success, Kingsley then immersed himself in his completed derivative of the Goblin formula and gained greater strength than even the original Green Goblin had. He used this newfound strength to battle Spider-Man and the Black Cat.16 Now that he had become a physical match for Spider-Man, the Hobgoblin became more ambitious in his villainy. Despite his increased abilities, he was still narrowly defeated by Spider-Man. Worse still, he seemed to have attracted the attention of powerful criminal interests who perceived him as a threat, among these the infamous Wilson Fisk, the Kingpin of Crime.12 After a bitter encounter with Spider-Man,1718 Kingsley discovered he had been followed by Daily Bugle reporter Ned Leeds, who had discovered his lair.19 Kingsley captured Leeds and brainwashed him with hypnosis and hallucinogenics into becoming the third Hobgoblin, who acted in concert with Kingsley.19 Though Leeds lacked superhuman strength, he was effective in his role due to his investigative skills (in fact, he was more effective than the next Hobgoblin, even after Macendale acquired superhuman abilities). Kingsley also discovered that Leeds had been working with the Kingpin's son, Richard Fisk, on a plan to bring down the Kingpin and his empire. Richard Fisk had now adopted the identity of the Rose and posed as a crime lord. Kingsley used Leeds to handle some of the negotiations, fooling many into believing that Leeds was the Hobgoblin. He hoped to use the Kingpin's downfall as an opportunity to advance his own interests. During the events of Secret Wars II, Kingsley was recruited by Mephisto into his Legion Accursed, a team of ninety-nine supervillains who tried to destroy the Beyonder.20 The Hobgoblin later kidnapped Harry Osborn. He battled Osborn, who used his father's weaponry against the Hobgoblin.21 After a retirement of several years, Kingsley returned to New York. He killed Macendale in his jail cell, declaring that he alone deserved the mantle of the Hobgoblin. Kingsley kidnapped Betty Brant and set a trap for Spider-Man. In the final fracas, Daniel Kingsley was captured and the Hobgoblin was unmasked, clearing Ned Leeds' name. Roderick Kingsley was taken to prison. Not long after his arrest, Kingsley took up the mantle of the Hobgoblin once more.& issue needed Furious at the now returned Norman Osborn's denial of being the Green Goblin, Kingsley decided to spread rumors that there existed a secret journal of Osborn's that proved beyond a doubt that he was the Green Goblin.& issue needed Although this later revealed to be a ruse, knowing Osborn has been sending his men spying on him: all of the journals had been destroyed during a battle with Spider-Man years before.22 He offered to barter for his freedom with this information with the District Attorney, guessing that Norman Osborn would try to get to him first.& issue needed As he anticipated, Osborn, deciding to make a deal with Kingsley, broke him out of prison.& issue needed Kingsley was then confronted by both Osborn and the mysterious fifth Green Goblin.& issue needed Osborn provided Kingsley with new Hobgoblin equipment, and both Goblins swooped in to collect Daniel Kingsley, now in protective custody, who, Roderick claimed, knew the location of the final journal.& issue needed Spider-Man tried to defend Daniel, but was drugged, and both men were taken back to Norman Osborn.& issue needed It was then that Osborn revealed the truth. He explained that he knew that Kingsley was lying about the journal and that he had completely bought Kingsley's company out from underneath him. Furious, Kingsley attacked, and a titanic battle between the two followed, Osborn as the Green Goblin, and Kingsley as the Hobgoblin. The building began to burn down as a result, and Spider-Man was barely able to safely escape with Daniel Kingsley. All three of the villains managed to escape as well; neither Goblin having managed to overcome or destroy the other. Osborn appeared to get the best of Kingsley with his corporate takeover. Yet, Kingsley still had several million dollars hidden away in foreign bank accounts, and quietly moved to a small island in the Caribbean to enjoy his retirement, although he did wonder to himself whether someday the Hobgoblin would return.23 This return takes place as the Hobgoblin is an employee of the Kingpin once again at the start of the "Big Time" arc in The Amazing Spider-Man.24 After returning to New York, Kingsley heads to his old lair at OsCorp to find that Norman Osborn had been working on some new goblin gear, including new body armor, a winged jetpack in place of a glider, and a flaming energy sword. Kingsley also discovers Phil Urich trying to retrieve some of the gear to show Norah at the Daily Bugle. Urich uses his "Lunatic Laugh" to stun Kingsley long enough for Urich to decapitate him using his own sword, which allows Urich to claim the mantle of Hobgoblin.25 edit Arnold Donovan Arnold Samuel "Lefty" Donovan was a petty thug working for Roderick Kingsley until he was exposed to the Goblin formula as a test subject. Similar to how Norman Osborn got exposed to the formula, Kingsley has Donovan mix the two vital chemicals that were mixed to create the formula. The formula explodes and disfigures Donovan's face. The explosion grants him the power of the formula. Donovan is taken to a hospital. Kingsley uses the Winkler process in order to brainwash Donovan. Donovan eventually escapes the hospital and follows preprogrammed instructions to go to a hidden cache of goblin weapons and dress up as the Hobgoblin.& issue needed Donovan impersonates the Hobgoblin and attacks the city. Spider-Man eventually confronts him, and, even though he has augmented strength, Spider-Man defeats Donovan and unmasks him. Seeing his face (even though it was scarred), Spider-Man recognizes Lefty. Donovan is able to shake off some of the Kingsley programing and mumbles out the question of why was he in a Hobgoblin costume. He starts talking about his boss and Spider-Man realizes that Donovan is talking about the real Hobgoblin and tries to get Donovan to tell him the identity of the real Hobgoblin. Before he can, Kinglsey programs the Goblin glider to kill Lefty by crashing into the side of a building causing Lefty to be killed by the falling rubble.& issue needed edit Ned Leeds Main article: Ned Leeds Edward "Ned" Leeds was a reporter working for the Daily Bugle. Kingsley brainwashes Leeds to act as a stand in on many occasions and fool the underworld into thinking that Leeds is the Hobgoblin. He is later murdered by the Foreigner after Kingsley decides that he is no longer needed. edit Jason Philip Macendale Jr. Main article: Jason Macendale Around the time when the Rose and Hobgoblin's plan got out of hand, Kingsley wanted to escape from his identity. He was looking for a way out and decided to target Flash Thompson, a vocal advocate of Spider-Man who had insulted the Hobgoblin on national television that had incurred Kingsley's wrath. Kingsley attempted to frame Thompson as the Hobgoblin, so that his criminal enemies might target him instead.26 The plan was foiled through intervention of Jason Philip Macendale Jr., who subsequently broke Thompson out of jail, thinking he was doing the Hobgoblin a favor. Jason Philip Macendale Jr. was a mercenary who had been trained by the CIA and various para-military organizations, and was known in his costumed identity as Jack O'Lantern. When Macendale discovered that Thompson was not the Hobgoblin, Kingsley grew furious, as he had planned to operate "under the radar" while Thompson was in custody; this began a long-running feud between Kingsley and Macendale when the two battled for the first time.27 Thompson was ultimately exonerated and released. When the Kingpin temporarily abdicated his role at the head of organized crime on the eastern seaboard, the resulting gang war tore New York City apart. During the conflict the Hobgoblin and the Rose had a falling out, with the latter ordering the former's assassination as he had become too dangerous. The Hobgoblin sold the Rose's identity to the Kingpin in exchange for information that would aid Leeds in a story, thus reinforcing the illusion of the latter's identity. Also, during the conflict both Hobgoblin and Jack O' Lantern were badly injured and forced to separately retreat. Shaken by the battle, Jack O' Lantern felt he needed to seek another way to destroy his enemy.282930 The Hobgoblin took one more attempt at killing Harry Osborn, and poisoned both Osborn and Spider-Man.31 Hoping to give another try at escaping from his identity, Kingsley leaked word to the underworld that Leeds was the Hobgoblin. Taking this information, Macendale paid the supervillain known as the Foreigner to take Leeds out. On an overseas assignment with Peter Parker, Leeds was murdered in his hotel room.32 As Spider-Man, Peter was later told by the Kingpin that Leeds had been the Hobgoblin and shown a series of photos of the assassination. Although known in parts of the underworld, this information did not become public until many years later when Macendale revealed it at the end of his trial. For many years Leeds was considered to be the original Hobgoblin. Kingsley's plan had worked: his enemies thought they had killed the Hobgoblin and now he could take his ill-gotten gains and retire to Belize. This paved the way for Macendale to take up the role,33 an unforeseen development that eventually forced Kingsley to come out of retirement and kill Macendale in order to protect his secret identity, as Macendale had enough information to possibly lead the authorities to discover the true identity of the Hobgoblin.34 edit Unknown Hobgoblin A fifth Hobgoblin was introduced in the series Secret War. Very little is known about him including his true identity. He received his equipment from the Tinkerer. He was sent along with Lady Octopus to attack Captain America in his civilian identity by the terrorist-elements wound into the events of the Secret War. Chatter from the Goblin indicated he'd been in contact with other members of Spider-Man's rogues gallery, who'd warned him about Spider-Man's constant and inane joking. This Hobgoblin is jailed along with the various defeated villains after the conclusion of the "War". edit Deadpool Main article: Deadpool After escaping the hospice, Deadpool was hired by the Wizard to bomb a hangar, dressed as the Hobgoblin. Deadpool mentioned he disliked the costume and after having bombed the wrong hangar, he never wore it again.35 edit Phil Urich Main article: Phil Urich After Roderick Kingsley re-assumes the Hobgoblin mantle and returns to New York, he encounters Phil Urich, who once used the Green Goblin identity to operate as a hero. Kingsley is on the verge of murdering him until Urich uses his "Lunatic Laugh", stunning Kingsley. Urich then kills Kingsley in self-defense and takes on the Hobgoblin identity himself, as a supervillain.25 As the new Hobgoblin, Phil became one of Kingpin's agents.36 edit Powers, abilities, and weaknesses edit Roderick Kingsley In the beginning of his career Kingsley had no superhuman abilities, but possessed a keen analytical intellect with enough knowledge of chemistry and biology to understand the notes of Norman Osborn regarding the Green Goblin Formula originally conceived by Dr. Mendel Stromm. Kingsley not only recreated the formula from the incomplete notes he found, but perfected it by removing its side-effects (which neither Stromm, nor Osborn had been able to do). Further, he improved many of Osborn's various inventions. He also had expertise in areas outside of the original Green Goblin's knowledge. Kingsley was a master of hypnosis and drug induced mind control. Kingsley was highly skilled in the management of both criminal organizations and legally run professional businesses. He was also a talented fashion designer. Due to the green chemical solution that he bathed in, Kingsley possesses superhuman strength on par with Spider-Man.6 Likewise, his reflexes, speed, and stamina were also enhanced to superhuman levels, including his intelligence, but at an extraordinary level. He was actually physically stronger than the original Green Goblin in the beginning, because of longer exposure to the formula. It is not known if, like Norman Osborn, Kingsley possesses a healing factor. The derivative of the Green Goblin formula Kingsley used did not apparently drive him as insane as the original formula did to Norman Osborn, thanks to some certain modifications, though both Kingsley and his brother did at times worry that he had indeed developed insanity. As the Hobgoblin, he wore bulletproof mail with an overlapping tunic, cape, and cowl. A "trademark" of this armor, and an 'improvement' over the Green Goblin's armor, is built into the finger-blasters; the computerized system cybernetically causes the blasters to randomly vary their attack vectors when trained on a particular target, with the end result being a stream of firepower that even Spider-Man has had trouble dodging. He is armed with a variety of bizarre concussion and incendiary devices and uses a Goblin glider as a personal transport. It can reach high velocities and is extremely maneuverable. It is a one-man miniature turbo-fan powered vertical thrust, cybernetically-controlled vehicle, and is heavily armored. He uses concussion and incendiary Jack O'Lanterns, wraith-shaped smoke and gas-emitting bombs, bat shaped razor-edged throwing blades, and gloves woven with micro-circuited power conducting filaments which channel pulsed discharges of electricity. He wore a shoulder bag to carry his small, portable weaponry. Although Kingsley does not share the mental instability of the Green Goblin, he is a malignant narcissist and many of his enemies have exploited this. His vanity impels him to irrational actions such as his decision to personally murder Macendale for tarnishing the Hobgoblin persona (resulting in his exposure). Though it would have been safe to hire one of his many criminal underlings, Kingsley could not resist the temptation to let Macendale know, in person, that he was the inferior Hobgoblin before he disintegrated the man. Another example of Kingsley's easily wounded narcissistic complex and inability to distinguish between his own identity and that of the Hobgoblin persona was when Flash Thompson insulted the Hobgoblin on national television and the Hobgoblin immediately hatched a plan to avenge himself with a level of vigor and ingenuity quite out of proportion with a mere petty insult. This neurotic feature of Kingsley's psyche existed long before he bathed in the serum. edit Other versions It has been suggested that this article or section be merged into Alternative versions of the Green Goblin. (Discuss) Proposed since November 2011. edit Hobgoblin 2211Hobgoblin 2211 Hobgoblin 2211 and her father, Spider-Man 2211 Publication information Publisher Marvel Comics First appearance Spider-Man 2099 Meets Spider-Man Created by Peter David Rick Leonardi In-story information Alter ego Robin Bourne Abilities Genius-level intellect Superhuman strength, speed, durability, stamina, agility and reflexes Various weapons and Goblin paraphernalia Hobgoblin 2211 first appears in Spider-Man 2099 Meets Spider-Man. While her costume sports the green-and-purple color scheme of the twentieth-century Green Goblin, she boasted that she was the Hobgoblin of the year 2211. Her identity was not revealed to readers (or to the visiting Spider-Men of previous eras) at the time, but her later reappearance in Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man (also written by David) revealed her true identity and origin. Hobgoblin 2211 is Spider-Man 2211's daughter named Robin "Hobby"/"Hob" Bourne. Her father always seemed to put his superhero career before raising his own daughter. She wanted to save the universes from 'intersecting'; in other words, having other parallel universes merge with the existing one, causing it to override. She was later arrested by her father for something that she would have done in future: unauthorized time travel, chronal displacement, jumping the tracks to other realities. She was held in a virtual reality prison where she lives a benign and trouble-free existence in what appears to be Kansas. Her boyfriend attempts to free her by uploading a virus into the prison, but inadvertently causes her to be driven insane. She attacked her father with a 'retcon bomb' (a variation on the original Goblins' pumpkin bombs) but it hit her boyfriend instead, erasing (or 'retconning') him from existence. Now suited up as the Hobgoblin, Robin managed to time-travel to the current year, attacking the current Spider-Man in his reality and derailing an Uncle Ben from another reality into the present one causing a time paradox. Later, in a confrontation with her father, she threw a 'retcon bomb' at him. Spider-Man, believing it to be no more harmful than a regular pumpkin bomb, caught it with his web and threw it back to Robin, unwittingly erasing her from existence. edit JLA/Avengers In the last issue of JLA/Avengers, the Hobgoblin is among the enthralled villains defending Krona's stronghold, and is defeated by Hawkgirl.& issue needed edit MC2 The original Hobgoblin made his MC2 debut in Spider-Girl #97, as a hired assassin to kill many of the Spider-Girl characters, including Normie Osborn, Spider-Girl, and Peter Parker. After a fight against both Spider-Girl and her father, he came close to victory, but at the end his only success lay in killing the Venom symbiote, and also in escaping without a trace.37 He attempted a complex plot to become the new kingpin of crime, but was undone due to an act of treachery by his partner, the Mindworm. Killing the Mindworm, and deciding the New York underworld had become too "hot" for him at the moment, he chose to return to the Caribbean, but vowed someday to come back and finish off Spider-Girl.38 He is later revealed to be the instigator of a mob war against the Black Tarantula, returning to New York to finish the job.39 He defeated American Dream and the New Warriors. He then dropped them from a great height, planning to kill Spider-Girl as she tried to save them. However, he himself was then killed by Mayhem, Spider-Girl's half-symbiote clone.40 edit Ultimate Hobgoblin Main article: Harry Osborn#Ultimate Harry Osborn edit Sword-and-sorcery In the 2007 Spider-Man/Red Sonja mini-series, the Hobgoblin was one of several supervillains who was transformed into a sword-and-sorcery version of themselves due to the spell cast by Kulan Gath. It was never specified which Hobgoblin it was. edit In other media edit Television The Hobgoblin in the Spider-Man animated series. The Hobgoblin appears in Spider-Man: The Animated Series (1994–98), voiced by Mark Hamill. He appeared in the episodes "The Hobgoblin" Parts 1 and 2, "The Mutant Agenda", "Mutant's Revenge", "The Spot", and "Goblin War!". Out of costume, he also appeared in "Rocket Racer". In this continuity, he came before the Green Goblin, though his weapons and glider were supplied by Norman Osborn. He had no super powers. His identity was ultimately revealed to be Jason Philip Macendale, who had become engaged to Felicia Hardy by the end of the third season. Felicia stumbles upon his secret, but it is ultimately exposed by the return of the Green Goblin and apprehension by Spider-Man. An alternate version of the character appeared in "I Really, Really Hate Clones", and he was shown working for Spider-Carnage and alongside the Green Goblin. Roderick Kingsley appears in season 2 of The Spectacular Spider-Man voiced by Courtney B. Vance.41 In the series he owns a perfume factory and is African American. He successfully outbids Tombstone, Silvermane, and Dr. Octopus for the specifications to the Rhino armor. After collecting the specifications, Silver Sable and Hammerhead attempt to steal them for their respective employers only for Kingsley to hand them a decoy. He almost got away before being confronted by the original and very angry Rhino and fled due to the subsequent three way brawl between Hammerhead, Silver Sable, and the short-lived alliance of Spider-Man and Rhino. Spider-Man and Rhino manage to destroy the case with the specifications inside. Unknown to any of them, that was another decoy that was destroyed, with the real specifications being in Norman Osborn's possession. He does not appear as the Hobgoblin; creator Greg Weisman says the Hobgoblin would have shown up had the show gotten a third season,needed but did not specify if Kingsley would have been the one in the role. edit Video games Roderick Kingsley's version of the Hobgoblin (although he is not named as the Hobgoblin's identity still a mystery at the time of the game's release) appears in Spider-Man and Captain America in Doctor Doom's Revenge, allied with Dr. Doom. Hobgoblin appears as a boss in The Amazing Spider-Man for the Game Boy. It is never stated which Hobgoblin this is. Hobgoblin again appears as a boss in the sequel The Amazing Spider-Man 2. Once he is defeated, Spider-Man uses his glider to pass a wall that he could not scale. Jason Macendale's demonic version of the Hobgoblin appears as a boss in the game Spider-Man: Return of the Sinister Six. Jason Macendale's demonic version of the Hobgoblin also appears in the game The Amazing Spider-Man vs. The Kingpin. Hobgoblin makes another appearance in Spider-Man: The Video Game. Hobgoblin appears in the PSP and PS2 versions of Spider-Man: Web of Shadows. He appears as an assist character who will throw a pumpkin bomb at any enemies. In the other versions, the first appearance of the glider-bound armored enemies called Tech Flyers has Spider-Man mercilessly mocking them for their lack of originality by saying things like, "You're not the Green Goblin or the Hobgoblin, you're just a cheap knock-off!"42 Roderick Kingsley's Secret War version of the Hobgoblin is Green Goblin's alternate costume in Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2.43 A game exclusive Marvel 2099 version of the Hobgoblin appears in Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions voiced by Steven Blum.4445 This Hobgoblin is a mercenary with "Psy-powers" (provided by Doctor Octopus 2099) which when combined with a tablet fragment allowed him to plunge Spider-Man 2099 into a hellish hallucination. He was hired by Alchemax (apparently paid off by having hybrid nanofiber bio-organic circuitry wings bonded to his back) to kill Spider-Man 2099 as he ambushes him using the powers of the fragment. Spider-Man then goes after Hobgoblin 2099 which involves the Public Eye attacking Spider-Man during each fight. After the final fight, Hobgoblin's wings lead Spider-Man to the conclusion that Alchemax is his employer. While his bio states that his origin is completely unknown, an in-game rumor states that he's a hybrid clone of previous Goblin-based villains. edit Attractions Hobgoblin can be seen in the Islands of Adventure ride The Amazing Adventures of Spider-Man as one of the villains. A wanted poster for him may be seen during the waiting period of the ride, which identifies him as Edward Leeds. Outside the ride, in the main Marvel Super Hero Island area, a giant picture of the Hobgoblin on his glider is attached to a building and is one of the main pieces of decoration. He is voiced by Pat Fraley. edit Toys Hobgoblin first received a toy in the Secret Wars toy line produced by Mattel. He later received toys in the animated Spider-Man and Sneak Attack toy-lines of the '90s. He received 2 toys in the Spider-Man Classics. The first (Series 2), was similar to that of the demonic Jason Macendale version, while the more recent one (Series 17) is similar to that of the original Roderick Kingsley version. The Jason Macendale version was reused twice. The first time, it was repainted and given a newly sculpted Green Goblin head for the Spider-Man vs. The Sinister Six box set in the Marvel Legends toy line. The second time, it was repainted and renamed Demogoblin in the Spider-Man: Origins toy line produced by Hasbro. A Hobgoblin Minimate was released in late 2007 exclusively at select FYE, Suncoast, and Sam Goody stores in a 2-pack including a Scarlet Spider figure.46 Bowen Designs released a Hobgoblin bust in 2005 of the Kingsley version. In 2009, Hasbro released a 3¾ inch Hobgoblin for their Marvel Universe toyline. The packaging information signifies that this is indeed the Roderick Kingsley version. Category:TV Series Villains Category:Villains from Comics Category:Spider-Man Villains Category:Living villains Category:Masked Villains Category:Team